Million Dollar Courage
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Courage gets the shock of a life time when he learns that he is worth over a thousand dollars. When word leaks out about Courage's value, everyone in Nowhere wants this valuable dog, including a certain villain.


Million Dollar Courage

In Nowhere, it is not uncommon to see lone buildings along the side of the road without a single building nearby. One such building is just about two miles outside of town. It resembled an old McDonalds restaurant but it was only half the size of one and it was obvious that it was no restaurant. It was a veterinarian's office were Courage, Eustace, and Muriel were in the examining room awaiting the veterinarian to return. Courage waited nervously on the leather bed waiting for the results of his blood test. Yesterday, Courage had cut himself on a piece of sharp metal. It was a small cut but Muriel feared that the cut could get infected so she rushed Courage to the only veterinarian in Nowhere, Dr. Venda. There used to be two veterinarians in Nowhere but one was launched into space. Anyway, Dr. Venda had taken a sample of Courage's blood for testing and told them to come back the next day to hear the results of the test. That is why they are here now awaiting the results of the test.

Dr. Venda came into the room holding a clipboard. Dr. Venda is a fairly tall and thin man, about a few inches taller than Eustace and Muriel. He had a flat oval shaped head with bright red hair and a large mustache that was nestled under his long nose. He walked up to Courage and said, "I have good news, Courage. My tests reveal nothing wrong with your blood. You're as healthy as the day you were born." Courage breathed a sigh of relief. "There is also something else. In addition to the blood tests I had performed, I also did a DNA test on Courage and I have made a most extraordinary discovery." Courage began to worry again.

"What did you find out?" asked Muriel.

"When I first saw your dog, I realized I had never seen a dog that looked like him before." said Dr. Venda. "I did some research and I discovered that Courage is a Pink Lemden."

"A what?" said Eustace.

"A Pink Lemden." repeated Dr. Venda. "Here, let me show you." Dr. Venda pulled out a book from a nearby shelf and began to flip through the pages. He stopped on one page and showed Muriel and Eustace a picture of a Pink Lemden. The dog in the picture looked like Courage but it was more muscular and had more masculine features on his face.

"A Pink Lemden is the rarest dog breed in the world." explained Dr. Venda. "When I discovered Courage's breed, I did a DNA test to see if he is pure bred and to my amazement, I discovered that my suspicions were correct and that Courage is a pure bred Pink Lemden. A pure bred Pink Lemden is extremely rare thus making Courage's worth about 1200 dollars."

"1200 dollars!" chorused Eustace and Muriel.

"That's right, you own one of the most valuable dogs in the world." said Dr. Venda. Eustace unexpectedly picked up Courage and began to dance with Courage in his arms.

"Wahoo, I'm rich. I'm rich." said Eustace. "I can sell this dog and...." There was a loud smack when he was struck on the head by Muriel's rolling pin.

"You will not sell Courage, do you hear me, Eustace?" said Muriel.

"Yes Muriel." grumbled Eustace.

Muriel thanked Dr. Venda for the information and they all left the vet's office. Courage couldn't believe that he was worth $1200 because all his life, he never thought of himself to be special. Courage couldn't help but feel proud of himself. It wasn't everyday you learn that you are worth a lot of money. They all got into Eustace's truck and as Eustace drove the truck home, he kept glancing at Courage.

"I can't believe that stupid dog could be worth so much and yet I can't sell him." thought Eustace. "Well I'm going to get rid of that dog once and for all and get the money for it."

Once the family reached the farm house, Muriel stepped out of the truck and said, "I'm going inside to cook the hamburgers for dinner. Courage, could you come with me and help me cut the vegetables?"

"Mmm hmm." said Courage which was his way of saying "yes."

"Thank you, Courage." said Muriel. "I know you all will love my home made hamburgers with a wee drop of vinegar." Courage stuck out his tongue in disgust. Muriel liked to put vinegar in everything and although it was good in some of her creations, Courage often wondered when will she learn that not everything tastes good with vinegar? Muriel and Courage went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Once they were out of ear shot, Eustace walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers. When he heard someone on the other line pick up the phone, he quietly said into the phone: "Hello, Nowhere News, I would like to put an add in the paper."

Eustace never brought up the topic about not being able to sell Courage. Through out the day, Eustace remained quiet and looked as grumpy as always. This worried Courage because normally Eustace would be grumbling or showing some kind of sign that he was still mad about not being able to sell Courage but he showed none. He was like that all day and all through the next morning. It wasn't until that afternoon when the subject was brought up again.

At around two o' clock, Courage was outside chewing on a bone. Courage always had a habit of chewing on objects whether it be furniture, shoes, anchors, sticks, or the occasional sock. Today, he chose to chew on a bone while sitting on the front deck of the farm house. As he chewed, he was surprised to see a visitor coming towards him. He was a tall man with a large green coat with fur decorating the edges. He had black hair that was combed back neatly. The man wore dark shades which hid his eyes from Courage. The man came up to Courage and picked him up before Courage could react to the arrival of this man. As Courage struggled against the man's grasp, the man examined Courage. He looked at Courage's eyes, his fur, and his ears as if he was wanting to take in every detail of Courage.

"Yes, this dog would be perfect for my collection." said the man.

"No way, I think this dog would be better off with me." said another person. This time, it was a women with long blond hair and colorful silk cloths. "I am a champion dog groomer and he would be perfect for the next Nowhere annual dog show." The women grabbed the dog from the man.

"No way, that dog is coming home with me." said a much younger voice. Next to the women who held Courage was a small African American girl with large round clumps of orange hair on both sides of her head. Courage had never known this girl's name but he had seen her occasionally in town.

"No way, little girl." said the women. "You don't even have the money to buy this dog."

"Ahem, I was here first so I get to buy the dog." said the man.

"Not while I'm alive." said the women. The three argued amongst themselves while Courage tried to pull himself out of the women's grasp. The sound of all the commotion caused Eustace to step outside.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" demanded Eustace.

"Sir, I'm Roberto Richguy and I'm a collector of rare dogs and wish to add your rare Pink Lemden to my collection." said the man. "I will spend 1200 dollars for this dog."

"No." whined Courage.

"No way." said the women who finally let go of Courage. "I want that dog for the dog show. I'm willing to pay 1500 dollars."

"Sold." said Eustace with excitement. He reached over to grab Courage.

"No." whined Courage again as he ran away from Eustace's reach.

"Hold on, I want that dog as a pet." said the little girl. "I'll pay 1550 dollars for that dog."

"You don't even have that much money." said the women.

"Yes I do." interjected the girl. The three began to argue amongst themselves until the noise attracted Muriel. She came to the door drying her hands on her apron.

"What is going on out here?" asked Muriel.

"Madam, are you the owner of this dog?" asked Roberto.

"Yes." said Muriel.

"The three of us have come here to bid on your dog." said Roberto.

"But Courage is not for sale." insisted Muriel.

"But what about the add in the news paper?" said Roberto.

"What add?" asked Muriel. Roberto pulled out a copy of this morning's Nowhere News and threw it into Muriel's hand. Muriel opened the news paper and her eyes were wide with shock upon looking in it. On the front page was a picture of Courage and an add under it which read:

**Rare pure bred Pink Lemden, approximately five years old, available for sale at the farm house in the middle of Nowhere. Owner Eustace Bagge. 789-654-3002.**

Muriel eyed Eustace with an angry stare that Courage had never seen on her before. Courage had never seen Muriel this mad with Eustace since that time when Eustace was not paying any consideration to what she thought.

"Eustace, did you put this add in the paper even though I clearly said no?" said Muriel.

"Ugh." said Eustace not answering Muriel's question. Suddenly, a red convertible pulled up to the side of the house and inside the car was a teen with a white shirt, blue short shorts, black hair, and dark sunglass.

"Not him again." thought Courage.

"Yo, old lady, I want that rare Pink Lemden." said the teen from the car.

"No way, I'm buying the dog." said Roberto. Once again, they all got into an argument. Muriel put her fingers in her mouth and emitted a loud whistling sound. This got everyone's attention.

"Now look, there has been a bit of a mistake." said Muriel obviously trying to com herself back to her sweet self. "I have no intentions of selling Courage so you all might as well leave." There was some grumbles of disappointment as the people turned and left. Once they were gone, Muriel then turned her piercing stare towards Eustace.

"Eustace, I told you that we are not selling Courage." said Muriel.

"But Muriel." said Eustace. But before he could say another word, Muriel struck Eustace on the head with a rolling pine.

"Does she carry that thing everywhere she goes?" wondered Courage to himself. Eustace was a bit dazed by the blow to the head.

"What did I do?" asked Eustace.

"I repeat Eustace, I'm not selling Courage no matter what amount of money he is worth. Do you understand?" said Muriel with a rare hint of anger in her voice. Eustace, realizing that he was beaten, just sulked instead of answering Muriel.

"I said, is that clear?" repeated Muriel.

"Yes, Muriel." said Eustace. Muriel stormed back into the house obviously still mad with Eustace.

Courage followed Muriel as she went down to the basement where her sitar was. She sat down on the floor of the basement and began to play her sitar in the same song she always plays. Courage knew that this was Muriel's way of trying to cool off after when she was mad, despite how rare it happens. Courage walked over to Muriel and stood in front of her face. At first Muriel gave no sign that she had seen Courage. Courage stood there for about five minutes and he was about to leave when Muriel said, "Can you believe that man?" Courage stopped himself from leaving and stood there to listen to Muriel. "He has done some rotten things in the past but that creep has gone too far." Courage was surprised. He had never heard Muriel insult someone before. "I love you like a son, Courage, and Eustace dares to have the nerve to sell you." Courage was rather worried about Muriel's anger so Courage did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to Muriel and hugged her so he could cheer her up. Muriel immediately stopped playing the sitar and returned the hug. Right away Muriel's anger ebbed from her and she began to cheer up.

"Come here you." said Muriel affectionately and she flipped Courage onto her lap and began to tickle his belly which made Courage laugh out load. Seeing Courage laugh made Muriel laugh, and soon the two where giggling and goofing off like two playful kids. After awhile, they began to slow down, finally coming out of their fits of laughter. Muriel wiped a tear from her eye and then hugged Courage. Before letting go, she said, "Thank you, Courage, I needed that." She kissed Courage on the forehead, picked up her sitar and left the basement back to her old cheerful self again.

None of them talked about the add anymore and Eustace openly expressed his anger by remaining grouchy all day long. There were a few visitors who came by wanting to buy Courage but Muriel kindly told them that Courage wasn't for sale. It had been that way until night had fallen and they went to bed. Courage slept in the cot in the attic this time dreaming about dancing ice cream cones. Little did Courage know that around 5:30, just outside, a tall and dark figure wearing all black clothing was picking the lock on the front door. He easily opened the front door and quietly walked up the stairs. He first examined the rooms on the second floor but didn't find what he was looking for. He then walked up the stairs and saw Courage quietly sleeping on the cot. The burglar grinned evilly under his ski mask as he fished into his black back pack for what he was looking for. Courage is easily awoken by the slightest bit of noise and the burglar was making too much noise for Courage to sleep through. Because of this, Courage opened his eyes and saw the burglar. The burglar realized he had been spotted and pulled out what he was looking for: a dart gun. Courage screamed in horror. The sound of Courage's high pitched scream rattled the walls of the attic and surprised the burglar. Without hesitation, he shot a sleeping dart at Courage and it hit Courage in the throat. Courage's scream abruptly stopped as the dart immediately took affect and Courage toppled over unconscious.

Muriel was awoken by Courage's scream. She got out of bed and left her bedroom to see what had happened. When she left the bedroom, she saw the burglar with the unconscious Courage in his arms. The eyes of the burglar and Muriel met and soon, Muriel realized what had happened.

"Aaahh, Eustace, there is a burglar in the house." screamed Muriel. Eustace awoken but in his half sleep, all he managed was to say, "Let the burglar take what he wants and let me sleep." The burglar, realizing that he had been spotted, ran for it with Courage under his arm. Muriel, realizing that Eustace isn't going to help, ran after the burglar but the burglar was in better shape than Muriel and was much thinner making him more faster on his feet. The burglar ran to his truck, threw Courage in the cage in back, and quickly got into the driver's seat. He sped away before Muriel could catch up to him.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Muriel ran back into the house screaming, "Eustace! Eustace, wake up." Muriel ran into the bedroom. Her over sized night cap fell off along the way but she didn't care.

"Eustace, wake up. Something terrible has happened." said Muriel shaking Eustace as he lay in bed.

"What is it, women?" said Eustace irritated. Eustace is always grouchy in the morning but I don't know his excuse for the rest of the day.

"Eustace, someone has kidnapped Courage." said Muriel.

"Yah yah, just let me sleep." said Eustace not fully comprehending what Muriel said because he was still half asleep. When it finally dawned on him what had happened, he shot wide awake and said, "What, they took the dog without paying?" Muriel nodded her head. For the first time in his life, Eustace cared that something happened to Courage.

"Muriel, call the police while I get me mallet." said Eustace. Muriel obeyed and went down stairs to call the Nowhere police department. She informed them that her dog was kidnapped and the police said they would work on it. Once she had called the police, Eustace came down with his mallet in his right hand.

"Eustace, what are you going to do?" demanded Muriel.

"I'm going to hunt down that burglar and take back Courage or take his money if he pays." said Eustace.

"Okay Eustace, but I'm coming with you." said Muriel with a determined expression.

"Fine, get dressed and make it snappy." said Eustace. Muriel ran up stairs and began to get herself dressed in her usual cloths. She was determined to get Courage back, to the point that she was even going to risk her life doing so. Once dressed, she ran down stairs where an impatient Eustace stood tapping his feet on the ground.

"Eustace, what are we going to do about breakfast?" asked Muriel as she came down stairs.

"We can grab a few donuts along the way." said Eustace. The two got into Eustace's truck and drove off with the slowly rising sun in the distance. All the time, Muriel thought of nothing else but Courage.

"Oh, where ever you are Courage, I hope you are all right." thought Muriel.

Courage awoke groggily but he didn't open his eyes. He laid where he was concentrating only on the memory of what happened and on the pain in his neck where he was hit with the dart. The ground was cold and hard as if it was made out of metal and Courage didn't know what to make of it.

"Oh, what happened?" moaned Courage.

"I think I might be able to answer that question." said a sleazy voice. Courage's eyes shot open when he recognized the voice. He looked into the face of his kidnapper and to his horror, it was Katz.

"Welcome to my motel." said Katz.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Courage.

"This might provide a clue to my motives." said Katz holding up yesterday's copy of the Nowhere News and Courage gasped. On the page was the advertisement to sell him.

"That's right, I saw the add so I just had to take you for myself." said Katz. "I contacted a man from Australia who has agreed to pay three thousand dollars for you. He should arrive in about three hours to pick you up." Courage tried to run away but that was when he noticed he was in a cage. "Yes, I'm sure you wont be able to get out of this one, this time." Katz walked off laughing evilly all the way. Courage sat there on the floor of the cage quietly crying.

"What if I really do get sold and have to move to Australia?" thought Courage. "I might not see Muriel again." The thought of loosing Muriel brought more tears to his eyes. He just silently hoped that he could some how get away.

Meanwhile, across town, Eustace and Muriel were at a nearby donut shop. Muriel was inside buying donuts while Eustace waited in the car. He honked the horn a few times impatiently shouting, "Muriel, hurry up." Muriel finally came out of the donut shop carrying a white box containing some donuts. She also had some coffee with her. She walked over to Eustace's truck and gave Eustace the donuts.

"Well it's about time." said Eustace. Muriel placed some plastic portable cup holders on the side of the car doors and placed their coffee in them. As for Eustace, he immediately helped himself to some donuts.

"On the upside, at least I don't have to cook." said Muriel as she sat into the truck and put on her seat belt.

"Yeah yeah, lets go already." said Eustace. The elderly couple drove off all over Nowhere asking people if they had seen Courage. After over two hours of searching, they had absolutely no leads. The two of them stopped at a diner for a break. They sat at the counter with Eustace still as grumpy as ever. Muriel pulled out a framed picture of Courage and looked at it. The sight of Courage brought a tear to her eye.

"Oh Courage, where are you?" said Muriel.

"Hey, are you looking for that dog?" said a stranger behind the counter. Muriel looked into the face of the person who was talking to her. To her surprise, the voice came from the largest rat she had ever laid eyes on. The rat was as tall as a human and he was as fat as Muriel. He was an ugly grayish brown color and he had large misshapen eyes. The rat wore a hat and uniform indicative of someone working at a fast food restaurant.

"Have you seen this dog, Mr. Rat?" asked Muriel.

"Hey, I'm not a rat." said the large rodent in front of Muriel. "I'm a mouse and my name is Charlie."

"Oh, sorry Charlie." said Muriel.

"Yes, well, as I was saying, I've seen that dog a few hours ago." said Charlie. "He was asleep in a cage located in the back of a truck. At the time, I was about to open up the diner when I saw this tall fellow come out of his truck and come in for some breakfast to go. As I let him in the diner, I saw the dog in the back of his truck."

"Can you identify him?" asked Muriel.

"Yes, he paid with a check." said Charlie. Charlie pulled out the check that was given to him. "Aw yes, his name was Katz. Give me a moment and I can trace where he lives through the bank." Charlie got Katz's address and discovered that he lives in a motel on the farthest outskirts of Nowhere. Thrilled about this news, Muriel thanked Charlie and she and Eustace left the diner.

Courage remained in his cage bored out of his mind. Katz had been at his side since he had awoken, making sure that Courage didn't do anything funny. Katz eyed Courage with his piercing eyes as if he was trying to see right into Courage.

"It wont be long before that Australian gets here." said Katz. Suddenly, there was a sound of a bell up stairs. "Oh, I see have some customers." said Katz. He walked up stairs from the basement and came to the front desk. Katz froze in his tracks upon seeing the couple before him. There at the counter was Muriel and Eustace Bagge.

"How did they find me?" thought Katz. "Okay, stay com and just lead them off the wrong trail."

"Hello, welcome to my motel." said Katz.

"Hello, we were wondering if you had seen this dog." said Muriel. She pulled out the picture of Courage and showed it to Katz. Courage's strong hearing could pick up the sound of Muriel's voice, even from down in the basement. Courage was thrilled to hear Muriel again but was worried she might not find him.

"Muriel, Muriel down here." yelled out Courage but the dog language is not understandable by humans and unlike Courage, Muriel doesn't have super sensitive hearing.

"No, I have never seen that dog." said Katz.

"But a rat, I mean, mouse at a diner told me that you had Courage." said Muriel. "He gave us your address." Katz mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to leave a clue like that. None the less, he maintained his composure.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you or that mouse may have me confused for someone else." said Katz.

"That is a lie." said Eustace. "I know you got that stupid dog in here somewhere and if you do, I want me money."

"Eustace!" said Muriel.

"Or give him back." said Eustace quickly.

"I'm telling you, I do not have the...." said Katz but he was interrupted by a rattling sound. Courage, desperate to make some noise, shook his cage causing it to sway from side to side and create a lot of noise.

"What was that?" asked Muriel.

"Uh, that is just the....um....ferrets, yes, I've been keeping ferrets down stairs." said Katz, loosing his nerve a bit. "They always rattle their cages like that."

"Can I see those ferrets?" asked Eustace.

"Sir, you have no business to...." but before Katz could finish his sentence, Eustace pulled out his mallet and struck Katz in the head. Katz moaned in pain as he tried to come out of his daze caused by the blow to the head. Eustace then made a break for the door to the basement and Muriel followed saying, "Eustace, that wasn't very nice," as they ran. Once in the basement, Eustace and Muriel saw Courage in his cage.

"Courage!" shouted Muriel with joy. She ran over to Courage and hugged him through the cage. "Thank goodness I found you." Eustace ran up to Courage with a less friendly greeting. "Hey stupid dog, why did you had to waist our time by allowing yourself to get kidnapped?"

"So I see have been discovered." said Katz as he locked the door to the basement after coming in. "Too bad you two will not be able to call the authorities." Katz walked down to the foot of the stairs leading to the basement with that same piercing stare on his face.

"Oh yeah, well take some of this." said Eustace as he charged at Katz with his mallet up high. Katz dodged the attack with great agility. He leaned to the side and grabbed the mallet as Eustace missed Katz. Katz forced the mallet out of his grasp and struck Eustace on the head with it, knocking Eustace cold.

"Eustace!" said Muriel in horror. Katz dropped the Mallet on Eustace and began to walk towards Muriel. Muriel, determined to stay strong for Courage's sake, just stood as strait as she could trying to wipe all signs of fear from her face.

"So, you think you can take me?" said Katz.

"I would do anything for Courage." said Muriel.

"Then how about a game of table tennis?" asked Katz. Muriel was surprised by the request.

"Okay, bring it on." said Muriel in her best attempt to sound like a movie action hero in attempt to sound more threatening.

"Very well then." said Katz. Katz led Muriel to a nearby table tennis table and they each grabbed a table tennis racket. Courage watched from his cage anxiously wondering what will happen.

Katz and Muriel picked up their paddles ready to start the game.

"Since I desire a quick game, here are the rules." said Katz. "The first one to score a point wins." Muriel just nodded her head. Katz threw a little white ball into the air and struck the ball with his paddle. Muriel hit the table tennis ball with her paddle and the two played on. The game was going on for five minutes and none of them had scored a point yet. Courage was amazed at Muriel's skills at table tennis and watched in awe as Muriel played. The game finally ended when the ball sailed off to the side and Katz missed. Katz was stunned.

"I lost?" said Katz in amazement. "But how could I lose to an old lady?"

"When I was a girl, I used to spend hours playing table tennis in my father's basement." said Muriel triumphantly. Katz was not happy.

"You must have cheated me." said Katz as he charged for Muriel but before he could catch her, Muriel pulled out her rolling pin from out of nowhere and struck Katz hard in the head, knocking Katz unconscious. Muriel then took the keys that Katz had and unlocked Courage from his cage. Courage gleefully wrapped his arms around Muriel in a hug.

"Oh Courage, I'm so happy that you're still okay." said Muriel. There was a bell sound from the front desk. Muriel was curious as to who it was so she walked up stairs, unlocked the basement door and walked over to the man at the counter. He was a large and muscular man with a large brown mustache and a big chin. He wore brown jeans and a white shirt.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Muriel.

"Yes, my name is Arthur Kaynine and I have come here to buy that rare Pink Lemden." said the man. Muriel knew that Katz must have called him so he could sell Courage.

"I'm sorry but Katz got a better deal earlier this morning and had sold the dog." lied Muriel.

"What?" said Arthur outraged. "I just flew all the way from Australia to buy that Pink Lemden. Do you know who Katz sold that dog to?"

"No." said Muriel. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. "You know, for your trouble, I can give you something else."

Ten minutes later, Katz's unconscious body was stuffed into the cage that once held Courage. The cage and Katz were placed into the back seat of a rented car located outside the front door to the motel.

"Hey, thanks for the gift." said Arthur.

"You're welcome." said Muriel.

"Normally I would prefer to buy dogs than cats but since this one is so unusual, I think he would make a great addition to my collection." said Arthur. Arthur thanked Muriel again and drove off to the airport. Muriel went back down to the basement where Courage and the unconscious Eustace were. Muriel picked up Courage into her arms as Eustace began to wake up. Eustace stood up groaning in pain.

"Oh my head." said Eustace. "Where did that cat get too?"

"Don't worry about it, Eustace." said Muriel. "I made sure that we will never be bothered by that cat again."

"Good work, Muriel, now we can sell that dog and...." said Eustace but Muriel interrupted him.

"Eustace, this happened all because of that add you put in the paper." said Muriel with her most threatening stare on her face.

"But Muriel...." began Eustace.

"No, Eustace." said Muriel. "We are not selling Courage and that is that."

"Mmm hmm." said Courage in agreement as he sat there in Muriel's arms. Eustace just growled in frustration.

"That useless stupid dog could earn us a lot of money and yet you still wont sell him." said Eustace. "Why not?" Muriel's stare softened when she said her reply.

"Because Eustace," said Muriel, "to everyone else Courage is worth $1200 but to me, he is priceless."

**The End**

_Author's note: There is no such dog breed as a Pink Lemden. It is nothing more than the first nonsense word that came to my head._


End file.
